


Female John Brojohn Shenanigans

by babyb3ar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bro is good, BroJohn - Freeform, Chubby John, F/M, Female John, I love tummies, NSFW, Out of Character, Smut, What Have I Done, i've never done this, ima name john jenny, john is an age regressor, johns a whiny horny shithead, kind of kinky, mentions of age regression, tummies!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyb3ar/pseuds/babyb3ar
Summary: THIS HAS PORNSmall fluffy scene at the end uwuwuwu





	Female John Brojohn Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> imsobadatthisimsosorry

Your name is Jenny Egbert and the one word that could describe you right now is bored. Not the type of bored where you can pop Call Of Duty and play with Dave for a bit but the type of bored where you lay back on your bed and stare at the poster of Beyonce you hung on your ceiling because you're bisexual and any chick would go gay for her. So, instead of staring at the ceiling, you get up and get "dressed" to walk into your boyfriends room. 

You moved in with Dave and Bro a couple of months back, wanting to be closer to your childhood friend since you moved away to Washington when you were eleven. Soon after you got closer to Daves brother. Closer as in he walked in on you with a stuffed animal in your hand while you were watching Ben 10 and you had to explain that since your Nana, being the only friend you had besides Dave, had passed you had been an age regressor to help cope with stress and anxiety and whatnot. He asked plenty of questions and you knew he wanted to help as much as possible. He was like a brother to you, so after that, a couple times a week you'd sneak into his room if things got too stressful and he'd hold you and let you cry while cartoons were on in the background and eventually you were small and he was cooing at how cute you are. After you talked 𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑡 you guys started dating and doing more innapropriate 18+ things.

But right now you were slipping on a pair of thigh highs and your boyfriends giant shirt that hides the lack of pants. You looked in the mirror, which is usually a bad idea cause your body isn't the best despite what Bro says. You glanced at your thighs and how the squeazed over, turned around and looked at your pretty average butt, and lifted your shirt and saw how your tummy slighty covered the cute 'anime panties' that Bro insisted you buy. There was one thought racing through your head '𝙄'𝙢 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜.' And you didn't walk out of the room oh no, you strutted because you looked fine as hell and you're getting dicked down.

You wondered into Bro's room and plopped yourself on his bed, he was working on some nonsense on his computer which is complete bullshit because you're cute and he's not paying attention. And then he spoke in his slight southern accent that is fucking hot because he doesn't sound like a hillbilly but its still there.

"Hey babe." and you melted becauseyoulovebeingcalledthatokay???? Actually, you loved everything Bro called you, even if he was degrading you, you weren't looking for that though right now, right now you would like to be praised while he's in your guts. Oh right, you have to talk.

"Brooooo, I'm booooorreeedddd." You whine and huff when he still doesn't turn around, like, come on dude I look amazing let me choke on your dick please. 

"What do you want me to do? I'm busy right now doll." Another nickname oh bOy, time to die. But instead you flop back and whine more.

"Bro come onnn, you can't be that dense turn aroundd.." And he listened, turning around, a smirk on those stupid perfect lips. He even took off his shades, you loved his eyes. They're pretty just like him, you were so desperately in love with this man, enough sappy shit. You're about to get dick. 

"Is that my shirt?" Seriously? You're going to blow this apartment up. Wait nevermind he's on the bed, leaning over you, 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠. You were ready for a kiss, but no. It's better, his lips are on your neck and that is a very sensitive part on like everyone.

A surprised moan escaped your lips and you covered your mouth because that's embarassing and you don't like your moans that much. He moved your hand, you knew he was going to, but you still whined when he did. And then he bit down. On your neck. And you thought you were cum right then and there. You didn't, thankfully, you just let out a really loud moan and attempted to grind against anything. Then his hands wound up sliding up your shirt, and his fingers were pinching your nipples and his lips were still attatched to your neck and he started grinding and- and you came. Barely being touched. You creamed your fucking panties because your boyfriend touched your nipples and gave you some hickies. You, Jenny Egbert, want to die right now, if you could. You can't right now though because the same guy who made you cream your jeans is taking off his and once again, oh bOy. His dick is like a gift from god himself. It's girthy and big and honestly? Cockwarming sounds amazing and you're putting it on your bucket list to cockwarm him someday. His dick isn't even out, his dumb boxers stopping you from seeing it which you're not fond of but you're not in charge right now and you'd like to be praised so you keep your mouth shut. 

Finally oh finally you are kissing him. His lips are so soft and they taste like pepermint because it's almost Christmas and thats the chapstick he uses. His hand is on your thigh and it makes you jump slightly because its moving up. And he just barely brushes over where you would like him to touch. The prick knows what he's doing.

"You alright babygirl? You're whimpering and squirming a lot," he brushed over your underwear again and you almost clenched your thighs aroud his hand, you nodded and tried grinding against his hand the best you could but he just started rubbung your clit, directly. And you were shaking and arching and suddenly the feeling was gone and replaced with one of his fingers actually being inside of you, when you were trying to calm down he probably slid the anime panties to the side and oh fuck. That's your g-spot, and that's another finger and holy shit you're shaking.

"Holy fuck I'm gonna cum fuck Daddy please." Then they were gone. Because it's Bro. And Bro is a bully and is mean and oh damn you're crying. And there bro is, wiping your tears and kissing you again while he finally slides his underwear off and yep he's hard. Sliding in your cunt, which you just got waxed so you better get eaten out tonight. Suddenly he was whispering in your ear, praising you, fuck yes.

"What a good girl, wet and ready for me. You're so pretty when you moan. I'm gonna make you feel good princess, okay?" You nod because speaking is quite hard, like your boyfriends cock balls deep in you.

He started thrusting, slow at first, speeding up when you got more needy and eventually you were flipped over and being fucking used and you 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 it. Face being pushed into the mattress and he was pounding you and 𝙤𝙝 oh yes. Bro strider, your god of a boyfriend is spanking you, not as punishment though. You're a good girl, this is a reward and you might cum again right now. You can hear him grunting and groaning and you feel his hand in your hair and he's pulling it and you nearly scream from it all. And yes, you just came for the second time. And he pulled out, which is strange until you remember that he didn't wear a condom and then he speaks.

"On your knees." That's his dom voice oh fuck yes. You obey, obviously, mouth open, drooling slightly.

His cock is in your mouth and he's holding your hair out of your face, how sweet. You suck as best you can, but you're guessing you're giving him blue balls because eventually he just thrusts and you thank whatever is up there for not giving you a gag reflex because he's going faster and there are tears in your eyes and god you love him. You sneak a glance and his head is thrown back, grunting and cussing. Moanintg around him must have done something because he just came. You're proud of yourself. He pulled out for the second time for that evening and you both didn't move for a couple seconds, just panting calming down.

"Thank you.." You sleepily say and look up at him with a smile. He smiles back and kisses your forehead before picking you up bridal style and walking to the bathroom connected to his room. 

"Anytime princess, how are you feeling?" he sets you on the toilet while he runs a bath and OH SHIT HE'S GRABBING BUBBLES WHAT IS HE PLANNING.

"I'm really good," you wiggle slightly, "do i get toys too?!?" You were fuckin hype, it's been a while since you regressed, you need this. You quickly took off the socks and his shirt.

"Of course darlin' they're under the sink," he smiled more before turning off the tub and you grabbed your small collection of rubber ducks and other bath toys before you stepped into the tub and sat down.

You played for about 45 minutes, Bro walked out after about 15 so he could make dinner, clean himself up, and get dressed. 

"Broooooo the water cooold i wanna cuddle!!" You probably didn't have to be so loud if he was in his room but you never know.

Your knight in shining armour walked in with a fluffy towel that you're guessing just came out of the dryer because it was very warm and you almost fell asleep there, but you managed to waddle into the room and sit on the bed with fresh cozy sheets and yawn. Bro grabbed another one of his shirts and out it on you before laying you down with your slimer stuffed animal from Ghostbusters and turning on cartoons. He lied down next to you and pulled you close, covering the both of you with a blanket and eventually you fell asleep, a very happy baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time writing porn pls don't bully me I'm sensitive


End file.
